New Dawn
by Athena-rises
Summary: Set after Apocalypse, new instructors, friends, love interests and enemies to boot. life as an x-men is never going to ordinary. ROMY, KIOTR, JOTT and many more. ON HIATUS
1. Vision of Dreams

Ok, this is my first story, so please be gentle with me, but if it sucks let me know.

Disclaimer, I don't own the X-men, wish I did though, the fun I would have. hehe

"Shit!!!!"

Rogue jolted awake, for the third time this week. Her heading felt like it was going to explode and her eyes were stinging. She sat up, and stared across at her roommate, thankful that the valley girl slept like a log at times. Staring her the clock next to her bed, which glared back at her. It was only 4:36 am, on a Friday morning

"_Third time, third gooddamm fracking time this week, hell the is wrong with meh" _Rogue thought to herself, as she made her way towards the kitchen, well if she wasn't going to be going back to the land of sleep any time soon. Then she might as well have enough caffeine in her to make sure that she won't fall asleep in class, or her danger room session with Logan, after school.

Switching the coffee machine on, Rogue knew she had about a 5 minute wait before she got her much needed caffeine shot. Rubbing her tired eyes, she thought back to her dreams, that she had been having lately. They were different from the others, not memories, not hers or anyone elses for that matter, but they weren't her sub conscience either, that was for sure. They were far too vivid, far too real for her liking. Take the one she just had; she saw Kitty, well at least she thought it was Kitty, her hair was now cut short and her x-men outfit was different. With the blue and black body suit replaced with a black crop top and skin tight trousers. Also in the dream kitty was fighting, this bleached blonde, green leather ho-bag, who seemed to be losing (kitty was really kicking ass) until she used her mutant abilities on kitty. Suddenly kitty was on the ground, withering around in obvious pain. But before she could reach shadow cat to help, someone tackled her, resulting in her awaking up.

"Dammit" Rogue growled slamming her fists on the counter. She was frustrated, beyond frustrated actually, this had been going to for almost six weeks now, she thought it would pass just like the psyches memories had, but it hadn't. although she would only ever admit it, through the prospect of torture, these dreams were beginning to worry her.

"_Rogue, would you please come to my study?" _Charles Xavier projected into her mind.

"_Ahh shi . . .crap, ah mean, did ah wake yeh professor?" _Rogue, inquired, worried that she had been projecting without realizing it, normally she was quite good at not projecting. Also her shields were powerful enough to keep Jean out, but lately she knew that she had been slipping both physically and mentally. She also knew that this was beginning to worry the institutes residents, as they didn't want a repeat of nervous breakdown Rogue.

"_No, don't worry Rogue, I was already up, and noticed that you were in the kitchen, and felt that it would be a good time to have a little chat" _Rogue could hear the smile in his voice, relieved that she didn't wake him, but apprehensive about this 'little chat'. Sighing, she picked up her coffee and made her way towards Xavier's office. She knew that there was no way to get out of it, and that the professor was really and truthfully, worried about her just like the rest of the institute.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rogue, sat down on the extremely comfortable sofa in the professors study, quietly sipping her coffee, black, three sugars just the way she liked it. She remained quiet as Xavier observed her for several moments before knitting his hands together, and resting his chin on them, a sign that he was about to start.

"Rogue, I asked you here as several people within the institute are worried about you, myself I included" the professor explained, kindly, "It seems that lately you have been become somewhat withdrawn and also you seem to be having bouts of insomnia." he professor paused briefly to study his young charge, he noticed that she had suddenly become extremely interested in the mug and its contents. He knew her well enough to know that what he was saying, was having an effect on her, and that she hadn't realized that the others, especially Kitty, Kurt and Logan, had all noticed. Xavier sighed slightly, before continuing.

"As a result, I have been told that your standard in the danger room has been slipping." This caused Rogue to grimace. Her danger room sessions hadn't been that good at all, her last session, resulted in a trip to the infirmary, with a badly bruised stomach and dislocated shoulder blade. Although she was all fixed up in less than 10 minutes, she still had several bruises on her stomach.

"Rogue, you know that I'm here to help you in anyway I can. Are the psyches acting up again?" Xavier inquired, somewhat frightened at the prospect, as he recalled last time Rogue lost control. Rogue was silent, she was scared of admitting what was happening to her, '_he'll think ah'm insane . . . . .but then again he does live in a house full of teenage mutants'_

"It ain't the psyches, Professor, ah promise" Rogue finally admitted, "well at least ah don't think it is" she glanced up at Xavier, who quietly waiting for her to continue. Sighing Rogue carried on "they're not memories, ah'm sure of that. But there not dreams either. Ah don't know honestly what they are"

Without saying a word, Xavier wheeled over to her, situating himself right in front of her.

"Well, maybe I can shed some light of the subject" Xavier offered, "May I?"

"Sure, knock yerself out" rogue replied. Xavier placed his hands either side of her head, making sure not to touch her skin. While rogue worked on bringing down her mental walls, and the memories of the dreams to the surface. Rogue never had a problem with the professor being in his head, guess it was because she trusted him, the same way you trusted a doctor with your health and a teacher with your child. She trusted Xavier with her mind.

Less than three minutes later, Xavier let go of her mind. Rogue shook herself out of the dizziness that she felt, whenever, Xavier left her mind. She was thankful to see he was smiling slightly.

"Ah'm takin' it that if ya smilin' that ah'm not goin' crazy"

"No, Rogue, you are most certainly not going crazy," smiled Xavier

"So whats the problem then?"

"Rogue, have you ever heard of latent powers?" the professor asked, rogue shook her head, no. "well, they're mutant abilities that are dormant, not dominant. Therefore we don't often realise we have them. Although sometimes, they become dominant, and take form as our secondary mutation. Now, I believe, that is what is happening to you. You have a latent ability . . . ."

"That's becoming a secondary" rogue finished off for him.

"Maybe, I'm not too sure." Xavier frowned "but I can tell you, the reason behind your dreams. They're visions, of what is too come, you probably don't remember it, but when you were younger, you accidentally absorb your foster mother Irene"

Rogue blinked, "Ya mean . . . . . . wait! Hold up! Ya telling' meh that ma latent secondary whateva the hell it is power, is Arene's" Rogue stared at him the cogs in her brain, began turning. "Unless, it ain't just Arene's power . . . .everyone ah ever absorbed?"

"No Rogue it isn't that, like I said, it's a latent power, although it has come out to play before as I recall."

"Ya mean when ah lost control" Rogue stared at Xavier. He simply nodded.

"It seems that way, at the time, we just thought it was your psyches, but I have obviously miscalculated and overlooked another possibility." he rolled anyway from her, "I will have to look into this closer, but until I can come up with answers, don't worry" he turned slightly and offered Rogue a smile, which she returned.

"Ah betta go and see if ah can get anymore shut eye before school starts" Rogue stood up and stretched, heading towards the door, turning "Thanks Professor" she said sincerely, "And thank Logan for pickin' on th' newbies and givin' them early morning' sessions." both laughed at this.

"Goodnight, Rogue" he smiled, as she left. Xavier knew how much progress she had made, back, when she first came, she would of never even thought about actually telling someone she needed help. It was nice to see how much see had grown, over the last two years. Although she was still Rogue the untouchable, not even Kitty or Kurt, who she was really close to, tried to invade her personal space. It was hers alone, at least it was until Xavier offered a place to Remy Lebeau, as an instructor. The 22 year old didn't care about her personal space and invaded it regularly, much to Rogue's annoyance. It wasn't unusual to see those two verbally sparring, it seemed that Remy or Gambit depending on who you were (in the other words, if your female, Remy, if not he's Gambit) had a talent for pushing Rogue's buttons. Much to the annoyance, of her father-figure, brother and Scott, although they all knew that if they tried to interrupt, there was a likelihood that Rogue may kill them.

Although, the professor, tended to lean towards Kitty's way of interpreting the fights and that was it was their way of flirting. Remy wound Rogue up, and then Rogue deflated his ego a bit. Kitty also pointed out that Remy, always has to be near Rogue and that whenever shes in a room, he instantly stops flirting, with all the girls except her. And that when Rogue does catch him flirting, she gets jealous, not that Rogue would ever admit to that. Professor X had been pleasantly surprised when Kitty pointed this out, as he was certain that all her time was being spent staring at the other newest instructor, Piotr Rasputin.

Xavier, shook his head, young love, was a complicated thing, and something that he wasn't going to get involved with if he could help it. Plus he had new instructors arriving later on in the morning, so maybe some shut eye before their arrival would be good.


	2. Girl talk and southern lust

Amara groaned as she dropped her algebra book onto the bench. Leaning backwards she focused on Kitty who had her nose in an advance chemistry book.

"Kitty."

"hmmm" Kitty, looked down at Amara's face

"Can we swap?" Amara asked "You can stay behind and repeat senior year and I'll graduate"

"Never, I like totally deserve to graduate" retorted Kitty.

"Plus Amara I hate to tell you but you didn't skip a year, like Kitty did" grinned Lorna Dane, one of the newest x-men. "Plus its not we're ever coming back to this school again after the next two weeks."

"Ye, I know, but still . ." Amara sighed, "I hate algebra"

"I hear ya." agreed Jubilee, "But still at least next year we won't have to worry about being picked on and given really low marks, just because we're mutants"

"Ye, and I can finally flush, this goddamm bracelet down the toilet" said Lorna, staring at her right wrist with utter distaste. Although at that moment in time she looked like a normal girl with brown hair and eyes, it was all down to the holographic bracelet that she had to wear. Her hair, eyes and lips were actually bright green, so an obvious mutant, but she didn't care. Lorna actually loved the fact that her mutation was obvious, it made her feel special.

"Yeah, we'll throw a bye-bye bracelet party" grinned Jubilee.

"It can coincide with our burning the cheerleaders uniforms get-together." smirked Tabitha

"But, we, like don't have any cheerleader uniforms" stated Kitty

"Give me a few more days and we will." replied Tabitha, with a smirk on her face that could only mean trouble.

"Tabitha" warned Rahne, who was sitting just below Lorna,(they're sitting on the bleachers).

"Oh, come on, its not like they don't deserve it." replied Tabitha. "'Member what they tried to do to Kitty's hair." which caused Kitty to shudder. The Bayville High cheerleaders thought it would be fun to try and burn off Kitty's ponytail a few months back, which led to Kitty no choice but to use her powers. Resulting in her getting a weeks worth of after school detention, all the while the cheerleaders got off scot-free.

"Well when you put it like that, go straight ahead." said Rahne.

"Why, Thank ya." grinned Tabitha. "Woo, girls looks like we got a show." Tabitha was looking across the field towards the car park, where a certain Cajun was leaning against a tree.

"Like, whats he doing here?" inquired Kitty also noticing the Southern.

"I'll give you three guesses." grinned Lorna

"Rogue" the others chorused.

"ding, ding, you all win"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Meanwhile . . ._

Gambit, or Remy depending on who you are, was casually leaning against the tree, waiting for Rogue. There was no use denying it, she got under his skin and was staying put for the foreseeable future. Not that he minded of course, but it did scare him, he had never felt this way about anyone before, not even Belle. Sure with Belle it was love, he knew that, but with Rogue it was something else entirely, he was addicted to her, the same way a person was addicted to oxygen. He knew that no matter what he did or where he went, he would always end up back wherever she was, it was this that truly scared him.

"What are yeh doin' here, Swamp rat?" questioned Rogue, quickly drawing Gambit, out of his thoughts. He turned slightly, fixing his infamous grin into place.

"Just lookin, for a belle femme" he replied looking down at her. "looks like Remy just found un"

Rolling her eyes. "Listen here Cajun, ain't high school gals a bit young for ya"

"Not un bout t' graduate"

"Well why don' yeh, just go and fahnd one dumb enough tah fall for ya charms, then" growled Rogue, stalking past. Remy's arm shot out grabbing her wrist.

"Non, Chere. Remy much prefer a challenge." he smirked, sliding his eyes across her body, before resting on her face and those eyes that caught him every time. Opening up his empathy, he grinned knowing that he was having the same effect on her, that she was on him.

"Let meh go, swamp rat." ordered Rogue.

"Or what you'll hit Remy?" he asked, he leaned into her neck inhaling her scent. Before whispering into her ear. "Remy neva knew ma Chere, lahke it rough."

Tilting his eyes his towards her face, he watched her blush slightly and grinned. Taking the opportunity, he swiftly kissed the clothed part of her shoulder. This knocked Rogue out of her trance.

"Yeh crazy, Swamp rat." she exclaimed, pushing him away. "Now get outta here, before one of the teachers, sees yeh."

"D'accord"

Rogue shook her head, grinning ever so slightly. Turning she began walking towards the other girls sitting on the bleachers.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Anyone got a fan? I need to cool down" exclaimed Tabitha cheekily, after the girls watched the exchange between the two southerns.

"How can something so like, totally innocent, make us feel like pervs?"

"'Cause, we were spying on a intimate moment between the two" explained Lorna

"Nah . . . .its just cause the Cajun is sex on legs." grinned Tabitha.

"What, yeh all talkin' 'bout?" asked Rogue, hands on hips, right in front of the group. Her surprise question, caused them all to jump, as they hadn't noticed her before.

"Ummm . . . . .we were, like talking, like about" Kitty tried to come up with an excuse, but couldn't find one.

"Rogue, if you don't what Remy. I'll be more than happy to take him off your hands." interrupted Tabby, with a sly smirk on her face. The others knew that, she was hoping for a reaction, so they could finally work out exactly what was going on between the resident Goth and the smooth talking Cajun. Rogue, simple raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, ya can have him, ya can seduce him, an then when hes done with ya, don' come cryin' to meh." she stated.

"Who says he'll ever get tired of me." Tabby shot back, grinning.

"It's Gambit" retorted Rogue, as if that alone would be enough.

"You know, Tabby, shes like totally right. The only one who can handle him is Rogue" said Kitty, grinning along with the others. "Must like be the reason why he likes her so much."

Rogue's eyes widen as she looked at her best friend, not that she would ever admit to having Kitty as a best friend.

"He doesn't lahke meh" Rogue snarled, "How many tahmes do I have tah tell all of yeh."

"Oh! Come on Rogue, it obvious he does." snorted Lorna. "I mean, hes always around, wherever you are. Plus whenever your in the room, he can't take his eyes off you." This statement caused Rogue to blush.

"So, the question remains, why aren't you making a move on him?" demanded Amara. Which caused to Rogue to raise her gloved hand, wiggling her fingers.

"Take a guess?"

"Yeah, but its Remy, I'm sure he'd could figure a way round it" smirked Jubilee, popping her gum. "What'd you think, Kitty?"

"I think, you should totally like go for it, Rogue." looking at her best friend. "I mean, hes not like my type or anything. But I like, agree the others, hes hot."

"Well, what is yeh type then kitty?" smirked Rogue at Kitty.

"The strong and silent type" grinned Amara

"The strong and silent type with a Russian accent." corrected Rahne.

"You guys are totally mean." pouted Kitty, who was blushing profusely at the teasing she was getting about her crush. Ever sine the two former acolytes had joined the ever expanding institute, kitty had grown close to the quiet Russian. He was different from any guy she had ever liked, the main difference being his mental age and level of maturity actually matched his physical for. Which was a very rare trait in a boy or man.

"Well, its not like, I'm the only one with a type, right Lorna?" questioned Kitty. Slyly grinning at the new girl.

"I don't .. . . .I have no idea." Lorna stammered blushing. Kitty, caught Rogue's eye, they both grinned, payback.

"Yeh, Lorna, of course ya have a type." smirked Rogue, "Surfer boy, with blonde hair, says, duh a lot"

Jubilee sniggered, at Rogue's words. Little did she know that was her mistake.

"I, like have no idea, what your laughing at Jubilee, everyone knows your type." stated Kitty, who still had that sly grin on her face. "Prankster, whos like totally thinks he's gods gift"

This caused Jubilee to hide behind her hair, while the others laughed.

"Don' worry Jubes, ya ain't the only one with a type, rahght?" Rogue was looking at Tabby.

"I have no idea what your talking about" protested Tabby.

"Yeh, so ya don' have a thing for the brotherhood's resident speed boy. Then?" Rogue raised an eyebrow at Tabitha. Who looked around at the grinning facing, before dropping her head into her hands.

"I hate you all"

"Feelings mutual" Rahne retorted.

BBBBRRRRRIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG

"Come on, lets get to class, before we all get detention." said Amara, standing up, grabbing her algebra book with disdain. "Have I told you guys, how much I hate algebra?"

"Yes!!!!!" they all yelled.

"Ok, just saying." holding her hands up.

"Lets just get to sixth period and have this over and done with." sighed Lorna, "two weeks, can we survive it?"

"Yep, and then we're outta here." grinned Tabitha

"And then Mutant High." smiled Jubilee, turning towards, her algebra class. "God knows how, the professor and the others, are going to cope teaching mutants."

"Don' worry, they will, they have tah." Rogue pointed out, making her way towards her own class, which was French, stopping in front of the door. "have fun in algebra" she waved and disappeared into the classroom.

Jubilee turned to Amara "Algebra?"

"Can't we skip?"

"Nope, we've already skipped twice this week."

"Damm"


	3. New Arrivals

Just to let you know that if Colossus has a accent, then I'm sorry, cos I don't know how to write it.

SMACK!!!!

Rogue's body hit the danger room wall. Being hit with one of the those weird metal tentacles was no fun at all, she decided as she stood dusting herself off. Turning she came face to face with a laser.

"Ahh. . .. .shit!!" Rogue knew that she didn't have enough time to move, and that it was going to sting like a bitch. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the impact, which never came. Opening her eyes Rogue came face to face with a wall of moving metal.

"Thanks Colossus" grinned Rogue, staring at the Russian giant.

"Your welcome." replied Colossus.

"Hey, tin man, throw me" ordered Wolverine, appearing out of nowhere.

"Pardon?" asked Colossus confused.

"Throw me, bub." repeated Wolverine

"Da. ok," Colossus agreed. "What at?"

"The big ass laser in the middle. That thing has shot me at least four times so far." Wolverine growled, glaring up at it. The laser itself was situated in the middle of the danger room. It looked like a huge giant floating sphere, shooting multiple lasers. "Do it now, tin man."

"Da, comrade." colossus grabbed Logan's shoulder and leg, lifting him up and spinning him, before hurling Logan towards the laser.

"That's move goin' t' need a name, mon ami" Gambit was casually leaning against the wall. He had obviously seen the whole thing. "Ya, ok Chere?"

"Ah'm fahne, Swamp rat" Rogue stared at him, wondering how he could stay so calm, around all this chaos.

"Jus' asking Chere, ya hit de wall sorta hard."

"Simulation executed" Commanded an electronic voice. All the laser and obstacles disappeared as if they had never been there.

"Chuck! What the hell! Why the fu-hell did you stop the exercise." Roared Logan, staring up at the control room.

"Because, Logan." Xavier's voice echoed through the circular room. "the new instructors have arrived. Everyone you have 20 minutes, meet us in my study."

"I thought that the instructors had arrived this morning." stated Ray. Ever since Apocalypse, six months ago. Logan had changed the danger room sessions around, so it was right after school. Also they had individual sessions, to focus on their particular power. These sessions were on Roster and always happened after dinner.

"No, there was a flight delay, they actually arrived an hour ago. But seeing as you were only in the first fifteen minutes of your session. I decided that it would be best to leave you for a while." explained Xavier. "Now, as I said before you have 20 minutes." the x-men quickly filtered out of the danger room, with Logan growling about cutting the session short.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kitty phased through the wall, taking a few short cuts to get to the Professors study. She was the last one out of the locker room. Kitty knew that the Professor wouldn't start the introductions without everyone present, and it was unfair to keep everyone waiting. Sometimes she really wished that she wouldn't take so long in the shower but she always did.

"Katya" Kitty turned to see Piotr looking at her amused.

"Hi, Piotr." Kitty blushed, ever so slightly at the fact she was in his presence. Ever since she had come to the realization that her feelings for him were more than friendship, she had developed a habit of blushing in his presence. It wasn't obvious, just a slight darkening of the cheeks, but Rogue and Kurt had noticed and teased her mercilessly about it. "Your, like running, late too?"

"Da" he smiled at her. "Bobby, thought it would be funny to hide my jeans."

Kitty's blush darkened. "That, like, Bobby, is like, totally, like an idiot." Kitty, also noticed that whenever she in his presence, her 'like' and 'totally' doubled, this really only happened when she was nervous.

"Da, he is, Katya" Piotr grinned. "it is almost a shame that he will be sleeping on the floor tonight."

"The floor?"

"Well, unless he wants to sleep outside. As his bed will be in the middle of the garden."

"How, like are you going to like mange that?" Kitty questioned, smiling at the mental picture of Bobby, when he found out.

"Kurt." explained Piotr as an explanation. Ever since he had come to the institute, Piotr and the furry, blue elf had become fast friends. With Piotr more than willing to help Kurt with his art work. While Kurt returned the favour, by pulling pranks on Bobby, for Piotr.

" So do you, like wanna, take like a shortcut." Kitty offered her hand. Piotr smiled, and accepted the offer, gently holding her hand. Kitty, quickly looked away, knowing that her blush had darkened even more. "Hold on" she stepped through the wall, pulling Piotr along.

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sam, fidgeted on the armchair waiting for the last X-men to arrive. He couldn't stay still for very long, a result of extra energy built up from his mutation. Looking around, he realized the that the only two missing were Kitty and Piotr. He had a feeling that Piotr, running late was a result of Bobby. It seemed that Piotr was the target of the month. Sam shook his head, Bobby was sometimes so stupid, he had clearly overlooked the fact that Piotr was very good friends with Kurt, the other resident trickster. As for Kitty, well she was a girl. And a girly one at that, so no wonder she was running ever so slightly late.

Sighing, Sam turned his attention to the five people standing opposite the x-men. The others, were mostly shooting them quick glances, assessing them, except Bobby who was almost drooling over the young model looking Asian women, who sat calmly in her seat, she was gazing around the room, with a mild fascination, clearly ignoring Bobby, and his drooling. On the sofa next to her was man, tanned skin and dark hair, he was lean, athlete build. On his right, sat a women, tanned skin and dark hair, she looked very similar to the man that she was sitting next to. Sam guessed that they were probably related, either cousins or siblings, too much alike and close in age to be anything else. The other two were standing behind the sofa, quietly conversing. The female's pale ivory skin, and dark hair, made her seem slightly ghost like. While the man, was of African descent and built like a tank, he probably gave Logan a run for his money.

Xavier's voice stopped Sam's trail of thought. "Now that everyone has arrived, we can begin."

Sam gazed shifted to the right where Kitty and Piotr were standing, holding hands.

"Like sorry Professor." panted Kitty, still out of breath from the mixture of using her powers and running, as well as pulling Piotr along.

"It's quite alright." Xavier reassured her, turning to the new instructors, he nodded his head signaling him to begin.

"I'm Elizabeth Braddock." smiled the Asian women, her purple hair a clear give away that she was a mutant. "but call me Betsy luvs."

The man next to her spoke up. "My name is Jean-Paul Beaubier, and this this is my sister, Jeanne-Marie." his sister smiled warmly at the x-men.

"Lucas Bishop." said the man built like a tank, standing behind the others.

"Tessa Fox." said the ghost-like women, her voice sounded strangely monotone.

_Chuck_ Logan projected_, we got to introduce ourselves_?

_No, don't worry, I told who you all were before you arrived, _Xavier projected this to everyone in the room.

"Now, all the new mutants, can go and get ready for dinner." Xavier declared, now that the introductions were over.

"Amara, Rahne," Storm spoke up, "Would you please make sure that the young ones have done their homework and are ready for dinner?" she requested.

"Sure Storm." replied Amara exiting the room with Rahne.

"Well now that we're all here, I thought we could run through a few things before dinner."

Xavier started. "First our new arrivals will be attending missions as active x-men, but there is a catch." Turning to address the new instructors. "Now, you'll be required to attend the group danger room sessions, if you want to participate in group missions."

"Fine by me, been wanting to see if this danger room of yours, lives up to all the hype." Bishop spoke up, grinning ever so slightly.

"Just me, it does." replied Jean.

""specially when Logan changes it protocols without tellin' anyone." Rogue growled. Remembering a few days ago, when she and Kitty couldn't end a simulation on voice command, resulting in Kitty being knocked out, and Rogue having to borrow her powers to phase them through a wall to get out.

"You still ain't forgiven be for that yet then, stripes." grinned Wolverine.

"Ya tryin' bein' hit over th' head with a baseball bat and see if ya like it." she retorted.

"Enough, you two. Kitty, Rogue, please take Betsy to her room. Jean could you show Jeanne-Marie to hers. Storm please show Tessa to hers." Xavier turned to the boys. "Scott, could you show Jean-Paul to his' and Kurt, Piotr could you take Bishop to his room" everyone began exiting the room.

Once alone Xavier sighed, what was he getting himself into, opening the world's first ever mutant boarding school. He stared out of the window and shook his head, it was hard to believe that in a little over three months, 198 students would be learning here. With the instructors teaching them everything from mutant political studies to how photosynthesis occurs to the easiest and fastest way to destroy a sentinel. Well, Charles mused at least they won't be complaining about how boring school is.


	4. Southern progress

Rogue tapped a random tune on her desk with her pen, sighing she turned and stared at herself in the mirror. '_what am ah doin', knew ah shoulda gone with Kurt and Kitty t' the movies, betta than sittin' here' _Rogue frowned and shook her head. _'then again, the' were goin' tah watch bride wars'_ Rogue grimaced. As much as she loved her best friend and brother, she really didn't share their tastes, especially Kitty's. when Kurt and Kitty went to the movies they would take it in turns to pick the movie and this time it was Kitty's turn. Rogue grinned at the thought of her brother being put through the torture that is the romantic comedy. Well Rogue shrugged at least it was a comedy, so Kurt hopefully wouldn't be to bored. Sighing Rogue stood up and stretched, when a thought suddenly crossed her mind.

Grinning Rogue made her way as quickly and as quietly as possible to the kitchen. Digging through the freezer she quickly found her hidden stash of Ben and Jerry's Neapolitan Dynamite ice cream., she quickly grabbed a spoon from the drawer. Rogue closed her eyes as she savored the smooth creamy taste of the ice-cream.

"Neapolitan Dynamite?" Rogue's eye shot open, at the sound of the sexy Cajun drawl. "Always had ya down as a menthe chocolat sorta girl."

"What the hell are ya doin' here Swamp rat." Rogue demanded as she turned around, to glare at Remy, who was leaning up against the counter, opposite to her.

"Well, Chere, dis is a kitchen, et Remy is sorta hungry." Remy smirked, he had discarded his signature trench coat in favor of a black long sleeve top and jeans, he was also wearing gloves.

"Well, Swamp rat, help yourself." Rogue motioned round the kitchen.

"Non, Chere," Remy detached himself from the counter, stalking his way over to her. "Remy wants ice-cream," he backed her up against the counter, his hands either side of her, blocking her exits. He knew he was pushing it, but he couldn't resist, it was the first time alone with her, besides the time had confronted her in the car park, but that didn't count was it was in public. He looked down at her, noting that she had forgone her usual attire, opting instead for a short sleeve scarlet red top, with long black opera gloves leaving only a fraction of skin between the gloves and the hem of sleeve. She was also wearing a pair of black jeans with rips at the knees, with stripy black and red socks peeking out of the ends of the jeans. He grinned, the top that she wore was form fitting, showing off her amazing physique, much to Remy's joy. He glanced at her face, her eyes were wide and there was a blush to her cheeks. Remy thought she looked beautiful, and gave a silent thank you, that he was able to catch her off guard, as he didn't know how much longer he could stay this close to her, before she regained her senses.

Meanwhile, Rogue, was struggling on remembering to breathe, normally she could control herself in his presence, but he had never got this close before and normally there was someone else in the room. She knew that everyone else was out as it was Friday night, and also that the Professor, Ororo and Hank had gone to Washington D.C, for a conference on mutant rights. So there was no point in praying that someone was about to come in and diffuse the scene. She glanced up at his eyes, they were flickering like burning embers, drawing her in. she was under his spell and she didn't care.

"So Chere," Remy whispered, breaking the silence. "May I share ya ice-cream, s'il vous plait?"

Rogue could only nod, her throat suddenly dry. Remy grinned never taking his eyes off her, his hand reached across towards the tub grabbing the spoon. He smiled at her just before placing the ice cream covered spoon into his mouth, never taking his eyes off her.

"Hmmm . . . . .I see why ya like it, Chere." he grinned, he reached over to the tub and got some more ice cream, offering Rogue it. She stared at him for a moment then took the spoon and ice cream into her mouth. Remy's eyes glowed even more, he had been expecting had to take the spoon with her finger not with her mouth. He was so screwed, especially as she bit her lower lip gently. Yep, he was screwed but he didn't care, as long as she let him in, the way she was now.

Rogue opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the familiar sound of a cherry red convertible coming up the drive way. Remy swore under his breath, he knew that their moment was broken. Rogue sighed and gently pushed Remy away, turning to grab the tub and placing it back in the freezer.

"Stop starin' at my ass, Swamp rat." Rogue warned her head still in the freezer, grinned she always seem to know when he was staring at her.

"Ya wound me, Chere." Remy placed his heart over his heart, and stumbled back in an over dramatic way, all the while grinning. Rogue stared at him then roll her eyes just as the Kitchen door swung open revealing the institutes golden couple along with Jean-Paul and Jeanne-Marie.

"Hi" Jean greeted smiling at Remy and Rogue. Remy smirked back at her and winked in reply which caused her to blush. Which caused Scott to frown, since joining the X-men one of Remy's new favorite pass times was winding their uptight field commander up. This primarily meant flirting with jean and ignoring his commands during training.

"Yeh all back early." Rogue stated in was only nine and their curfew on Fridays was one.

"Well we went out to that Italian Bistro, you know Taste of Venice. And afterwards we didn't feel like going out anywhere else" Jean explained gracefully moving towards the fridge extracting a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Well Ah still got homework to finish" Rogue moved towards the door, "Bye" She almost ran through the door leaving the others no chance of replying.

"Is she ok?" Scott demanded looking directly at Remy, knowing that Rogues reaction almost certainly had something to do with him.

"How should Remy know whats goin' on in ma Chere's petite head." Remy shrugged. "Your girlfriend is de mind reader." with that Remy also exited the kitchen, he also needed to clear his head and work out a new way of getting into Rogue's comfort zone because after what just happened it was going to be near impossible.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rogue leaned on the doors she had just closed, breathing heavily and trying to gather her thoughts about what just happened and what could of happened if the others hadn't of shown up. Rogue stumbled towards the en-suite she needed to cool down and collect her thoughts. Splashing her face with cold water, Rogue then braced her hands on the edge of the sink breathing deeply. Rogue began to process her thoughts. '_its not lahke we did anything' and its not lahke we could. Anyways it probably won't happen again, and we weren't doin' anything' bad. Its not lahke the most gorgeous guy was feedin' meh ice-cream. What am ah doin' it could neva work" _Rogue shook her head, allowing her mind to go blank. Staring at herself in the mirror Rogue decided that maybe she would do some homework and that she would come with an excuse to get out of the mansion for the whole of Saturday. As she opened the bathroom door she swore silently, the one person she wanted to avoid was sitting on her chair next to her desk.

"Funny how ah'm pretty sure that ah locked the door." her famous death glare in place.

"Oui, but de patio doors ain't." Remy smirked in reply, "Do ya wanna watch a DVD?" Rogue blinked the question had caught off guard

"Ummm . . . . . .what did ya have in mahnd?" Rogue questioned, recovering. Remy grinned, and pulled out The Craft DVD from god knows where. Rogue eyes widened, how the hell did he know that it was one of her favourite movies.

"Come on Chere ya know dat ya want t'" Remy waved the DVD in front of her, his infamous smirk still in place. "Look I'll sit here, ya can take de bed." he reassured her. Rogue stared at him he had spoke in first person, a sure sign that he was telling the truth.

"Alrahght" she took the DVD from him and went across to the television, her back facing him. "Ya can sit on the bed with meh, but don' get any ideas." she found it easier to say this when she wasn't staring into his hypnotic eyes.

Remy grinned like a kid at Christmas swiftly sitting on the bed making sure there was room for Rogue and that there would still be space between them after she sat down he didn't want to push it. Rogue sat on the bed next to him and grabbed the remote.

"Ya betta not be one of these annoyin' people who got through the film." Rogue warned him.

"Non, Chere Remy be as quiet as a mouse." Remy replied

"Good" Rogue smiled ever so slightly at him before turning her attention to the film. _well if ya can' beat them, ya mahght as well join them._


	5. lessons in love

Hi, sorry it been so long with the update, I'm in the middle of two pieces of coursework at the moment, so my priorities are a lil education focused at the the villain will be introduced in the next chapter, just so you know. see ya xx

"Come on, Kurt it wasn't like, that bad." Kitty exclaimed as they walked out of the movie theatre and onto the sidewalk.

"I guess not." Kurt agreed, not really paying attention as his eyes searched the crowd.

"Kurt, are you like alright? Kitty questioned, half concerned about her friends behaviour, half annoyed at it.

"Ja," he replied absent mindedly. Suddenly his eyes stopped searching, obviously finding what he was looking for "Zhere Zhey are." Kurt grabbed Kitty's hand and pulled her in the direction of Amanda, who was standing right next to Piotr. Kitty felt her face redden ever so slightly.

"Hi" Kurt exclaimed wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"Hey" Amanda replied, turning to offer Kitty a smile.

"Hi, so what are you guys like doing here?" Kitty questioned, she had a sinking feeling that Kurt was supposed to tell hr something but forgot.

"Kurt! You didn't tell her." Amanda eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Maybe." Kurt admitted sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with his girlfriend.

"Katya" Piotr finally spoke up instantly grabbing Kitty's attention. "Kurt was supposed to tell you that we were meeting you after you to had watched your movie."

"And that we are going for ice cream." Amanda finished.

"Ok, and like what else should I like know about this arrangement?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah," Amanda grinned sheepishly "My parents think that its only my and Pete that are going out. You see they think that Pete is my new friend from Russia who I met at the library and offered to show round Bayville. I also left out the fact that he was a mutant and that he lives in the institute."

"Ok, so your parents think that Piotr is like boyfriend now?" Kitty questioned, feeling jealous for some strange reason, she knew that there was no reason to, Amanda was crazy about Kurt and Kurt was crazy about her. But still the thought of them pretending to be an item, filled her with a sense of dread and envy.

"Well, I told them that Pete was just a friend but you should of seen my moms face," Amanda began giggling.

"Amanda, you don't need to tell them," Piotr said while blushing.

"Na, I zhink you need to tell us." Kurt grinned, mainly at the site of his friend blushing.

"Well, lets put it this way, I'm pretty sure she was drooling." Amanda smirked.

"Hey, she never drooled at me." Kurt said, feigning hurt.

"Well Kurt your not like 6"6 wall of solid muscle, with blue eyes and black hair," Kitty stated matter of factly, and then blushed as she realised what she had said. Which caused Piotr to blush even more and Amanda and Kurt to share a look and then begin smirking.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Amanda pulled Kurt by the arm in the direction of the ice-cream store.

"Katya, we should go before Kurt eats everything," Stated Piotr, with a small smile, the blush still there on his cheeks.

"Yeah, we should like hurry." Kitty replied, they began walking in the same direction that Amanda and Kurt had just gone, albeit at a slightly slower pace.

"Katya, there is something that I have been meaning to ask you," Piotr stuck his hands in his pockets, with his eyes cast downwards, watching the pavement.

"Yeah" Kitty was a naturally curious person, which had resulted in her nickname as a child.

"Would you mind me drawing you as an art project?" Ever since he and Remy had joined the Institute, they had both been taking classes at the local state college. While Remy was taking a computing and electronics course, this was primarily to help him with his thieving skills. Piotr had instead opted for a arts course, he had always drawn but now had found out that he also had a talent when it came to painting. "I mean it will take about three or four sessions, and they will have to be private, but if you don't mind. . . ." Piotr trailed off

"I would like totally love to do it." Kitty exclaimed excited at the prospect of spending time with Piotr alone. But she was also excited at the prospect of Piotr drawing her, he was an amazing artist in her opinion. Unbeknownst to her Piotr already had a sketch pad full of drawings of her, normally he would never draw someone without their permission but she was just to beautiful in his a opinion to resist.

"Come," Piotr offered his hand to Kitty, who took it, blushing profusely, all the while staring at their intertwined hand. "We had better get a move on." Piotr tugged at her hand, speeding up, while keeping the smile on his face in place.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

Bobby sighed as he scratched the back of his head, it was official he hated English. He just didn't understand why he needed to know stuff about people who had been dead for over hundreds years, and more to the point the was nearly certain that they never spoke like they did in in any Shakespearean play. Also more to the point the didn't see why Romeo and Juliet was consider to be one of the greatest romances in existence, especially since they died in the end. But Bobby also knew that if he didn't get at least a B- on this essay then he would be taken off the roster for mission for a whole fortnight. That's why he was spending his Friday night in the Institute library alone, while everyone else was out having fun.

"Bloody Shakespeare" Bobby swore

"You know if Hank got you saying that, you'd be down in the danger room doing three hour session with Logan, before you could say My stars and Garters." smirked Jubilee sliding into a seat next to Bobby.

Booby blinked at her, startled by her sudden presence. "What are you doing here?" he questioned, somewhat rudely

"Hi to you too." Jubilee replied, rolling her eyes at him. "I'm here because Mr. Aston decided it would be fun to give us forty problems to do over the weekend."

"Oh. Why isn't Amara here then?" asked Bobby

Jubilee snorted "Yeah right, Amara actually trying to do Algebra signals they beginning of the end of days."

"So, your going to let her copy your answers then?"

"No, I'm going to let her copy about 25, that way Mr. Aston doesn't get to suspicious." Jubilee shrugged, popping a piece of gum in her mouth. Bobby stared at her lips, he didn't know why but he had a fixation with her lips. They weren't like Angelina Jolie's or anything, but Bobby had a feeling that her lips fit his perfectly, shaking his head out of his current train of thought, he turned back to his essay

"So, whats it about?"

"Huh," Bobby head snapped up to look at Jubilee, confusion was his chosen expression.

"The essay, what is it about?" Jubilee elaborated.

"Oh, right," Bobby, read from the paper, "Explain how it is possible to relate Juliet an Romeo's situation into today's society."

"And you've done . . . . "

"Half a page." Bobby admitted, "And it has to be at least four pages, and I've got to get at least a B- or I'm gonna to be taken off the roster for two weeks." Jubilee winced in sympathy, it was common knowledge that English was the only subject that Bobby got C's in. And it was also common knowledge that if Bobby was taken off the roster he would be hell to live with, the when and only time it happened before, Jubilee couldn't even be in the same room with him without at least four layers on. Plus it hurt her to see him upset, when they first arrived at the mansion she and Bobby clicked becoming good friends, but after Apocalypse her feelings for him had began to change, becoming deeper and more meaningful. Suddenly a flash of brilliance came to her.

Bobby watched in interest, as Jubilee suddenly delved into her back pack, pulling out a folder, and began skimming through it.

"I'm telling you this now, that this isn't cheating, it a study guide."

Bobby was now seriously confused, "what the hell are you on about, Lee?"

Jubilee grinned in triumph, pulling it out of the plastic wallet, Jubilee turned to Bobby handing him two sheets of paper.

"We did the essay two months ago," Jubilee explained, smiling at her brilliance, "Anyways, before I do any essay, I always make a plan first, so I know exactly what I'm doing. You can borrow it, its just a brief outline so you'll be doing most of the work . . . . . ." Jubilee realised that she was rambling and that Bobby was staring.

"Lee, you are amazing," Bobby exclaimed, "I'll have to make it up to you somehow."

"Well you could just buy me a coffee when your finished." Jubilee blushed staring down at her algebra homework. Bobby blinked twice allowing what she implying sink in.

"Yeah, I could definitely do that." Bobby turned and began getting on the essay, having found the prospect of taking Jubilee out for 'coffee', a motivating one.


End file.
